if you could only see
by Zero Output
Summary: my first 1xR songfic ^^; erm, actually I think this is my first romance fic, at all. r&r plz. "If you could only see the way, she loves me. Then maybe you would understand, why I feel this way about, our love. And what I must do....-


If you could only see  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any songs. This is my first songfic in the history of time. Have mercey ^^; the song is "If you could only see" by Tonic. Good song, I suggest downloading it ^-^ anywho...R&R plz.  
  
Duo slapped his hand on Heero's back "Loosen up man!"  
  
He received a dirty look from Heero "It's my wedding day, .... how would you stay calm?"  
  
"Getting really hammered"  
  
[Heero facefault] "Hn. No."  
  
"Hey Heero, ... " Trowa looked in the mirror and started straightening his tie "You know, .. marrige is forever"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll be with Relena, forever"  
  
[If you could only see the way she loves me..  
  
Then maybe you would understand..  
  
Why I feel this way about our love...  
  
And what I must do ...]  
  
"Hey, T-mans gotta point, buddy. You sure you're gonna go through with this?" Duo asked "You still have about an hour to split"  
  
"No. I would never do that to ....Relena"  
  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says ....  
  
When she says she loves me  
  
[In the brides room]  
  
"Noin, do you think he'll like my dress?" Relena asked, ruffeling up her puffy dress  
  
"I don't think he'll really look at it much. My guess is, if he's anything like your brother at our wedding, he'll be staring at your eyes, and he won't take them off of yours untill he feels more comftorble"  
  
She sighed "I see ... do you like my dress?"  
  
Noin laughed "Yes, Miss Relena"  
  
"Noin?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
She smiled "Nothing.."  
  
[Well you got your reasons ....  
  
And you got your lies ..  
  
And you got your manipulations  
  
They cut me down to size.. ]  
  
"Hey Heero, f you need to get out" Duo handed Heero a peice of paper "I have plenty of things you can tell her. Ya'know, instead of you just plain don't like her"  
  
"Some best man you are..."  
  
Duo let himself fall onto the couch, "Hey, I'm not the best man, I'm the preist!"  
  
"Hn ...you're both"  
  
"but really Heero. Ya'know, if you don't like her. You shouldn't be doing this"  
  
"We've been dating. I like her, she likes me...whats the problem?"  
  
"Well, you've only been dating for about five months. I just think you have other options...eh em... do you love her?"  
  
Heero looked in the mirror, fixing his coller and thought for a breif moment. "Yes..." that last word was hazily said, he shook his head slightly "Yes, would I be here if I wasn't?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes "Whatever"  
  
[Sayin' you love but you don't..  
  
You give your love but you won't]  
  
"You must be so happy, princess" Noin said  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy. But,"  
  
Noin looked surprised "But ...?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wedding butterfly's, I guess"  
  
Noin patted her on the back "You'll be fine. I'm going to go get Dorothy."  
  
"Yes" Relena nodded and watched Noin leave. She brushed her hand across her white dress, then she stood up and grabbed her white silk shawl. 'This is right for me. And I love Heero, ...don't I?' she thought looking into the mirror, her complection was one of a woman, destined to be a bride, and marry. The thoughts in her head however, said differently 'He asked me to marry him. he loves me, doesn't he? do I love him? ...Ok, Relena. Stop this, get a hold of yourself. This is just wedding gitters......I do wish I could speak with Heero though....Oh, I know. I'll just go and see Milliardo...'  
  
[If you could only see the way she loves me...  
  
Then maybe you would understand...  
  
Why I feel this way about our love...  
  
And what I must do.... ]  
  
Milliardo had just entered the room with Heero, after all, if Mill had been there before, he wouldn't have alowed the conversation between Duo adn Heero to happen.  
  
Milliardo," Relena tugged on his sleeve  
  
"Relena! ...what are you doing in this side of the building?"  
  
"I'm really nervous and,"  
  
"Well you're not alowed to see Heero right now"  
  
"Can I least get a -"  
  
Milliardo streached out his arms and gave Relena a hug, while this was taking place, Heero walked back over to the body sized mirror. He could see Relena's backside and Milliardo hugging her. The sight of her made his stomich upset, he could feel the urge to vomit, but refused it. 'This isn't good...why's she here?' he backed into the room, away from the openeing of the two male dressing rooms. And waited untill he couldn't see her in the reflection of the mirror. These mixed emotions were killing him.  
  
[If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says....  
  
When she says she loves me]  
  
The hour had passed quickley for both Relena, and Heero.  
  
Heeros heart was beating rapidly. The word 'Forever' echoed through his mind. He would never even dream of hurting Relena's feeling but .....  
  
[Seems the road less traveled....  
  
Show's happiness unraveled.... ]  
  
Relena was watching as her bridesmaids left the room with the males. One by one. The suspence was killing her. There was about five video camera's, and everyone in the audience must have had a picture camera. 'This is sick' she thought. Suddenly there was a hush and a waiting for her to enter the room.  
  
"Here goes ..." .. she opened the door to the main room and took a step in. Heero wasn't there.  
  
She could feel her eyes well up with tears, then she felt a cold hand grab onto her glove  
  
She turned "Relena ...?"  
  
"Heero ..." she went pale and dissapointment was like a mask over her face "Don't you.."  
  
He put his fingertip to her lips and started taking her into the outside garden. It was dark, and the stars were out. Not a word was said between them. They both walked over to a statue, water surrounded it, they both sat on the cement rim that surrounded it. The statue's cement couple looked more happy then they did.  
  
"Relena...I"  
  
"No, I know"  
  
Heero stared at the ground his eyes slowley wandered back up to her eyes "I...like your dress"  
  
She laughted slightly, while wiping away a tear "Thank you .... so I guess this is it ..?"  
  
[And you got to take a little dirt...  
  
To keep what you love ..  
  
That's what you gotta do... ]  
  
"No,..it' just....I... I am just so sure that I love you .."  
  
[Sayin' you love but you don't...  
  
You give your love but you won't ...]  
  
"Heero I love....."  
  
[You're stretching out your arms... to something that's just not there.....  
  
Sayin' you love where you stand...  
  
Give your heart when you can]  
  
"No," she shook her head  
  
He looked surprised "You don't love me?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just very awkward"  
  
His voice went deeper "Awkward, with me"  
  
"Yes, well...no. It's just, odd"  
  
"Odd with me" he corrected  
  
"No, thats not what I meant...."  
  
"What then,"  
  
"Heero, tell me how you feel"  
  
[If you could only see the way she loves me....  
  
Then maybe you would understand....  
  
Why I feel this way about our love...  
  
And what I must do... ]  
  
"Scared"  
  
She nodded in agreement "It's a very important decision."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up at him "What do you mean?"  
  
"There's over one hundered people in there, I say we go back in"  
  
"Heero! ....what if I don't want to marry you?"  
  
"Then you'll decide it in there. It's easier, trust me..."  
  
She laughed to herself "Believe in ...you"  
  
"Hn?" Heero discarded her last sentance and took her face into his hands. "If you don't love me, decide it in there. This way Relena, you won't have to explain anything ....."  
  
She stood up looked into the water, her complection was one of runny mascara, and depression. But for some reason, his words were somwhat of a comfert to her. She admired his courage to let his heart say the words for him when they got to the alter.  
  
"Alright, let's go..."  
  
[If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says....  
  
When she says she loves me  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't....  
  
You give your love but you won't ....]  
  
Heero walked into the room and took his place  
  
"Where the hell were you, Heero?!" Duo asked "We've been waiting for a full twenty minutes!"  
  
"I was talking with Relena"  
  
"Grr....whatever. You're here now" His voice got louder "Well folks! let us resume, huh"  
  
'He's such a ham...' Heero thought. That thought quickly dissapeared, thinking about wether Relena would even show ..'Please Come..'  
  
[Sayin' you love where you stand...  
  
Give your heart when you can...]  
  
Relena walked through the doors and took a deep breath. Everyone could see that she was nerous.  
  
She walked down the asile trembeling the hole way, Millirado & Noins daughter follwing closley behind. Throwing flowers.  
  
She got up to the alter took a quick glance at Duo, then looked at Heero.  
  
'What am I thinking' she thought 'I shouldn't be here....?'  
  
[If you could only see the way she loves me...  
  
Then maybe you would understand...  
  
Why I feel this way about or love...  
  
And what I must do... ]  
  
"Do you take one, Relena Peacecraft as your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. To have and to hold forEVER and always???"  
  
"...........I" Heero looked at Relena, her kindness reflected in her violet eyes. He automaticly knew his answer. "I do"  
  
Duo slouched and sighed, his posture returned to a professional one and he looked at Relena. "Relena, do you take one; Heero Yuy to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold forever and always ...?"  
  
Relena took a long and hard look into his eyes, heart pounding, thoughts racing, face pale, palms sweating. His dark blue eyes said nothing to her.  
  
She threw her flowers on the ground and tears streamed down her face ...  
  
....If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says....  
  
"I do, Heero. I love you ..."  
  
His arms quickley wrapped around hers and he felt a choke in his throught. "Relena...."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. you may now kiss the bride"  
  
Heero leaned in and they started kissing, Relena felt a huge smile overcome her face as her was kissing her, so much so it almost broke the kiss. But Heero was persistant though, ....good thing he is, ne?  
  
-Owari 


End file.
